Fox Life (India)
Fox Life is an Indian food and lifestyle channel, owned by Star. It was launched on 30 November 2003 as The History Channel, then rebranded to Fox History & Entertainment in 2008. Its focus moved from informational programming to lifestyle and food as it rebranded two times in 2011—first to Fox History & Traveller and again to Fox Traveller—before the name Fox Life was adopted in 2014. Fox Life is the only Fox-branded channel in the country after Fox Crime, Fox Action Movies and FX all shut down. Its main competitors are TLC, NDTV Good Times, FYI TV18, Travelxp and Living Foodz. The History Channel 2003–2008 The History Channel was launched by Star on 30 November 2003, as a partnership with National Geographic. * The Hindu Business Line Fox History & Entertainment 2008–2011 The History Channel was renamed to Fox History & Entertainment on 22 November 2008, therefore temporarily ending the History brand in India before it returned in October 2011 as History TV18. * Exchange4media Fox History & Traveller May–July 2011 Fox History & Entertainment was renamed to Fox History & Traveller on 17 May 2011 as it began showing more travel and lifestyle-related shows. The logo was largely the same as its predecessor. * Best Media Info July–October 2011 The logo was changed yet again on 15 July 2011 to highlight the channel’s near-total transition to food, travel and lifestyle shows. The word ‘History’ was greatly diminished, as was that genre’s importance. * The Branding Source * Best Media Info * DreamDTH Fox Traveller October 2011–2014 Barely a few months after its renaming to Fox History & Traveller, the channel was renamed again to Fox Traveller on 30 October 2011 to make it clear that it would henceforth be exclusively a lifestyle channel. This came a few weeks after History returned to India as History TV18. * DreamDTH (1 and 2) * The Branding Source * Indiantelevision Fox Traveller 2011. This journey is fun..jpg|Logo with slogan (This journey is fun). Fox Traveller HD.jpg|HD logo. A high-definition feed was launched on 15 October 2012, shortly before the channel’s first anniversary. * Indiantelevision * Best Media Info Fox Life 2014–2018 Fox Traveller underwent yet another renaming, to Fox Life, on 15 June 2014 to match its international counterparts. * Indiantelevision * Best Media Info * Star Fox Life India 2014 Go Places.jpg|Logo with slogan (Go places). Fox Life HD India-0.jpg|HD logo. 2018–present On 26 February 2018, Fox Life India adopted the logo and on-air graphics of the Asian Fox Life, which had rebranded from Star World on 1 October 2017. An India-specific slogan, Never stop, was introduced. In Asia, Fox Life is a women’s interest entertainment channel, as against the Indian lifestyle-oriented channel. * TelevisionPost * DreamDTH Fox Life India Never stop 2018.jpg|Logo with slogan against dark background. Fox Life India Never stop 2018.png|Logo with slogan against light background. Fox Life HD India.jpg|HD logo. Category:Infotainment & Lifestyle television channels in India Category:English-language television channels in India Category:Television channels in India Category:Star TV Network Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:FOX Networks Group Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:A+E Networks